Sky is Over, Civilization is Over
by ScreamChosen
Summary: When Sunnydale becomes hell, literally, life as the Scoobies know it is over.


**Disclaimer- **I cant even believe I might get sued if I don't write this! I don't own a damn thing. Yes, its sad, and yes, Im sad. Im also poor so try not to sue me, please.

**Summary- **Life as we know it is over.

**Rating-** The highest rating you can go. I don't want to risk anything, y'know?

**Pairing-** B/A mainly, but there is also content of B/S, A/D, and many others. May include slash.

**AN- **This story has no connection to "Brkn Wrers". In "Brkn Wrers" Buffy gets kidnaped by an unknown baddie. In this story, the world is turned to hell and _everyone _is, technically, kidnaped. If there is confusion, I apologize.

_**Sky is Over, Civilization is Over**_

**Prologue**

The world had turned dark and cold. The human's were gone, and the vampires were in control. Only a number of the human race remained, and they were kept as pets; to be used and humiliated. The old ones ruled, and all who disobeyed were sent to be tortured, killed, then laid out for all the clans to feast on. The 'Dear One', as they called her, ruled the Order of Auralias and the clans that lived all over the world. She and hers stayed in the permanent darkness that used to be better known as Los Angeles, California.

Many tried to stop it, many tried to fight. Many, many more died.

Dear One's first conquest and prisoner of the new world was the slayer. She and her damn friends had tried to put an end to her reign before it began, but she would have none of that. Dear One had ambushed the slayer, she without her friends, and without her weapons, thus far, leading to her fall. The slayer had been scared, screaming and crying for the one she called 'Her Darling Boy'. But, the cheerleader's cries fell on deaf ears.

Her Darling Boy hadn't been there to watch his slayer fall, but when the word got back to him, he went right to the source of her imprisonment; his sire. He had made it past the guards, and had invaded her fortress, swearing to the gods that he would kill her if she had hurt his beloved. Jealousy was not a familiar emotion to the Dear One. But she dealt with the unfamiliar feeling the best she could.

She summoned her minions to bring the slayer to her, and she threatened her Darling Boy, telling him not to be stupid and react rashly, because she wouldn't hesitate in killing her. He heeded her warning. The slayer was bound and gagged, sobbing and shaking. She was only shy of eighteen, and this was the worst of anything she'd ever seen before. She hadn't known that something like this could happen. That the world would become hell in less then a twenty-four hour period.

She had screamed for him, her muffled cries and fear-shaken voice held back by the cloth gagging her. He had made a move to run to her, hold and comfort her, but Dear One would have none of that. At her hand gesture, her minions had the slayer by the throat, ready to go in for the kill; her Darling Boy stopped dead in his tracks.

She told him she would not be releasing the slayer anytime soon, and it would be a waste of his time to try and convince her otherwise. He had offered his life for hers, doing anything, promising anything he could to save the life of his beloved. The Dear One considered his offers tauntingly, but denied him either way. Laughing in his face, she summoned more of her minions, and they, then, took her Darling Boy captive; but not without a fight.

It had taken a large number of them, but they finally had gotten him down, binding him and taking him to the rooms of the fortress. The slayer continued to call out for him, but he had no strength left to fight on.

Life as they knew it, was over.

_**Hello, all! I know I haven't updated anything in a long while and I apologize for that. I hadn't meant for my writer to die on me. Although, I have written this down, this is possibly on a small break also. I only wrote this because the idea had been bothering me and I needed to get it down so it would leave me alone. LOL. Please forgive me for the lateness and absence of new updates. I'll try to get at least one update done by the end of the week. **_


End file.
